


Family

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This<a href="http://i162.photobucket.com/albums/t267/BambiScott/VD/259469231.jpg"><strong>pic</strong> </a>made the fic. Alaric and his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** PG  
>  **Based on:** TV Series  
>  **Spoilers:** Up to 2.15  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimers:** Own nothing.  
>  **Summary:** This[ **pic** ](http://i162.photobucket.com/albums/t267/BambiScott/VD/259469231.jpg)made the fic. Alaric and his new family.  
>  **Parings:** Alaric/Jenna Elena/Matt Alaric/Isobel
> 
>   
> 

As soon as Ric walks through the door, Jenna is going off a mile a minute of what she did the past two days, while he was on a hunt. All he wants is a beer in his hand and maybe to take a hot shower if the bruises don’t heal soon. He misses his ring but knows damn well that someone needs to protect the town.

He thought that after telling Jenna about what was out there that things would get easier but he was wrong. Soon he would have to find Elena and ask her to get him the medical kit without her aunt’s knowledge. If Jenna finds the scars, that look brand new, she will start yelling telling him to stop all of this.

She doesn’t care about what’s out there. All she cares about is his safety. Which is why they both continue to act like he just didn’t go out to slay a vampire .

So he sits on the couch half listening to what she is saying till he hears a cry from the playpen, crib thingy, he’s not to sure of its name.

“See I’m not the only one that missed you.”

Jenna states as she picks up the baby girl plopping her on Alaric’s lap.

“I told you daddy would be home.”

Ric’s huge finger gets latched onto by his beautiful baby girl, Margaret, no not Maggie just Margaret sometimes Mags by her cousins. She’s his pride and joy. Still so small and fragile but she’s learning to do many things. Just last week she starting rolling onto her back. He says she is a genius, when he’s out for a beer with Damon, which his friend only replies with a roll of his eyes.

Jenna goes off to grab something, giving him a few moments alone with his baby girl. He kisses the top of her head, softly, as she coos. His life seems so much better when he is holding her. All the world’s problems, yet the town’s, seem to drift out of his mind.

Its not long when he hears a commotion at the front door. The kids are home. Yes. He has kids. Not in a million years he would think he would have children not after Isobel died or whatever you want to call it.

He turns his head seeing Jeremy and Elena bickering over something before Jeremy smiles and Elena lets out a sigh of relief, seeing him home.

“About time Uncle Ric.”

He watches Jeremy flop down on the other side of the couch still close enough to pump fist with his six month old cousin, its so something only Jeremy would do. He smiles nodding at him as Elena, from behind the couch, hugs his upper body whispering that she will go put the medial kit in his secret spot.

His so grateful for these two. They made it easier on him for telling Jenna the truth. He felt apart of the family just minutes after Jenna told the kids they were engaged, it only took less then two seconds for them to start calling him Uncle Ric.

He loves them.

At first he thought it might be weird for Elena to have him living with her, because of Isobel, but on the day Margaret was born his niece told him if Isobel never gave her up that he might have been her father. He knew what she was saying. He wasn’t going to step on Grayson’s toes but in some way Elena had pictured him, Alaric Saltzman, as her father.

He sees so much of himself in Jeremy now a days. The boy wanted to hunt the supernatural just like his uncle. Sure Jeremy had a ring that protected him but he was only a kid. He needed to live before any of that came into play, if it ever would. Truthfully it scared him to death but every Saturday morning, if Ric was home not on a hunt, he wakes up Jeremy at the crack of dawn to train. He’s not going to let Jeremy half ass it just in case one day he goes off and does something stupid.

Jenna comes back into the room handing him a beer and kissing his lips before he can take a swig.

Jenna was his reason for living. The best part of his days always involved her. There’s something about her that makes him feel at home. Sure he loved Isobel but with Jenna its different. They can sit and not speak for hours but still have a connection going. He could never to that with Isobel. He knows Jenna is the one true person in the world to make him feel at home with himself.

So there he is surrounded by family as he looks to his wife with a camera in her hand. She starts snapping pictures of them. At first he is not amused but once Jeremy starts making funny faces at Margaret, he lightens up.

Jenna sets up the timer and places herself between Ric and Jeremy, arm going around her nephew’s shoulder. Elena sits on the couches arm holding on to Ric.

After the flash goes off they all stay in their spots for awhile. Jeremy takes the camera taking random pictures of Mags with bunny ears behind her head, to Jenna’s displeasure begins doing it to his aunt as well. Elena starts talking to Mags, in baby voices which Jenna stated should not be done, telling her a magical tale about a princess.

Years later once they moved from Mystic Falls, the picture is on the mantel in the living room. Alaric crosses the room looking at the picture with such fondness. He remembers how his family came to be. Its his favorite picture. He has a copy of it on his desk at the university he now teaches at.

His kids are grown. Elena is off in Boston with Matt, who just called yesterday asking for her hand in marriage. Jeremy is working on his masters in paranormal psychology.

He’s happy for them. Though he misses them a lot, he is glad that they have somewhat normal lives now.

“Dad?”

Alaric turns around, seeing his now ten year old daughter, Mags waiting at the entrance of the foyer. She’s grown so much. Her hair is just like Jenna’s, except for the curls which he suspects she got from his mother, but her eyes are all him. She’s too tall almost passing for someone whose thirteen if puberty gets any faster. She lanky just like Jeremy was when he first met him.But she is still his little girl. Who does silly things all the time. Who cant help but pester Jeremy when he comes home for the weekend. Who tries her hardest to please her mother without not having fun. Who wishes, but wont admit it, that she could be more like Elena because apparently even a twenty-seven year old sister figure can be competition.

“There is some guy named Damon Salvatore at the door. He claims to be a family friend but he looks way too young to be your friend.”

Mags puts emphasis on the ‘your’ clearly stating her father is old. She turns to the open front door waving at the man, whose Damon, giggling like a school girl. Someone’s got a new crush.

“Can I invite him in?”

Things in Alaric Saltzman’s life never seem to change.

 

 

  


 


End file.
